The World Ends With a Bird
by hollardude
Summary: Uzume, Sekirei no.10, has been terminated. But she has been given a chance to get her life back by competeting in another game. Although, she must trust her partner, even if they have a grudge against one another. Join our favorite Sekirei in a game, controlled by people know as... The Reapers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Game...

**"UZUME!" Minato had a ear in his eye as Uzume pushed her friend away from a death blow from Sekirei No. 31, Sai. The blade went into her back as Sai used her last of her strength to try to kill him.**

**"Dammit..." Sai said as she shutted down, dying there. Uzume coughed up blood as Minato held her body in his arms.**

**"Minato... Promise me this." She said as she kept her smile up. All of her friends surrounded her too. "Keep Chiho safe..."**

**"Uzume..." He grabbed her hand as he cried. "I promise... Uzume..."**

**"Thank you..." She said as she closed her eyes, letting out one final tear.**_** "See you later... Everyone..."**_

Shinto Teito, or New Tokyo. A place that it holds many secrets, as well holding the top university in all of Japan. Uzume, a sekirei that died in a battle, she was an amazing person that would do anything for her friends and Ashikabi. She was there in the middle of the street near the university, confused. "Where am I? The Univeristy?" She stood up as she felt something in her hand. It showed to be a black pin with a skull on it as she looked at it in confusion. She tossed it up in the air like a coin as it landed back in her hand. As it did, voices were heard in her head that it felt like a radio with all channels on at once. The pain was unbearable as it faded. "What was that?" She asked herself as she rubbed her head. A cell phone went off in her pocket as she looked at it.

"Reach MBI. You have 60 minutes. Fail and face erasure  
-The Reapers"

"You're kidding right?" She said to herself as she went to the options. "Probably just spam or something." She deleted the message, but it was still there. She tried multiple times. "What kind of message is this?" She asked putting it back in her pocket. In a moment, her hand started stinging abit as she saw a timer. She sensed something behind her as it was shown to be bird like beings, but their heads looked like tribal tattoo's along with thier wings. "What the hell?!" She asked as she dodged an attack from one of them. She tried to attac them with her veils, but it didn't work! "No way!" She said as the bird only tackled her hard. She back up as she felt the bruise on her arm. "Someone help!" She yeld out but no one even seem to notice her. It's like she was a ghost. "No choice...! Gotta make a break for it!" She started running for her life faster than the birds.

**Twister (Intro version) plays here.**

Uzume was running for her life as she passed multiple people. This was Shinto Teito, but something felt off about it. All she had to focus on now was learning how to stay alive from those monsters.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Again, I have alot of work to do. This is just something that has been on my mind for some time. I wanted to give it a shot. well thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1: Make a pack...

After sometime, Uzume was able to get out alive of the monsters that were chasing her. She thanked the lord up in the sky that she was safe. But for how long? "Dammit...! I'm beat..." She breathed heavy since she ran throughout all of Shinto Teito. She sat down before something else bad happened. "What happened though? I remembered that I died with Minato and everyone else crying around me... And Chiho..." She started crying, hoping that she was okay. She began to sense something however, something like those monsters. "Oh no!" She turned around to see a team of frogs. She couldn't do anything... Her powers were useless...

"HEY!" A voice came by as it showed to be a man having a dark orangeish hair color that was a little long and spikey, having blue eyes to match. He wore a medium sleeve black zipup hoodie. The collar reached up abit, a indigo striped line was in the middle of hoodie with a gold outline. The boy also wore that of white baggy pants, Uzume assumed a belt was holding them. On his index and middle fingers on the right hand was black and indigo finger bands. He also wore green wrist band on the left wrist. His showed were a pair of black tennis shoes that were velcrow with the 2 velcrow straps being indigo reaching the sole of his shoes. She noticed another thing about him however, he had a pair of indigo headphones with a white MP3 hanging on his neck. "Form a pack with me! Hurry!"

"W-wait! What?!" Uzume didn't know what was happening, everything was happening so fast.

"Don't ask! Just tag me!" The two slapped eachothers hands, causing a large light to appear around them. Uzume was surprised to see something like this. Was he a sekirei too? No... But who is he? The two became beams of lights, as the boy went down but Uzume went up. She appeared in the same place but no one around. The only thing she saw now was the monsters. "Watch yourself!" The boy told her as one dissapeared in a second. the way it dissapeared look like it turned into static than vanished. Uzume jumped up high as she used her vails to attack the creatures. It worked! It actually worked! The Veiled Sekirei made her vails into two drills on her hands, taking two creatures down. The last one was about to pounce on her, but it was turned to static. Why though?

(Twister Kingdom Mix plays here)

A bright soon blocked her vision, but was recovered when she saw the boy looking at a couple of pins he had in his hand. "Hey. Uh thanks." Uzume said awkwardly. "Um... Who are you?"

"Well, you could tell I'm not really from here." He said not answering her question but placing 6 pins on the sleeve of his hoodie. "But to answer your questions. I'm Kazuhiro. Kazuhiro Sakuraba. But people call me Kazu for short." Sakuraba? Why did that seem familiar. "Well, I can tell your not from around here." Kazu eyed from the top of her head to the bottom of her shoes. "You sure you don't work at a club or something?"

"W-what are you saying?!" She asked him before seeing her own clothing. The Sekirei just got a little mad. "Okay so maybe I do show a little to much. I can't help it."

"You don't know a thing about modesty. Do you?" She couldn't tell if he was laughing or has a straight face because of the collar of his hoodie. What kind of fashion was this into? It looked like it was from 2008. "Listen, I see you got potential and strength. That's what we need for this game."

"What game? What do you mean?" Uzume was totally confused.

"Let me ask you this. Have you gotten a text or email?" He asked her as she nodded showing him the message.

"You mean this?" She asked him as the teenage looking boy nodded. "I thought it was just some dumb message."

"That's what I thought too. But It's not." Uzume placed her phone away in her pocket. "This game is weird. But listen, if we survive the week, than we might get our lives back."

"How do you know about this game anyway?" A puzzled Uzume was question. Kazu took out his blue phone, flipping it up to see his messages. One of them was the instructions, Uzume didn't get that. "The Reapers Game? Weird, but if that's what it's called than alright." They read the rules correctly so Yuki placed his phone back in his pocket.

"So, you ready to get this week over?" Kazu asked her as she made a fist with look of dedication.

"You bet! Let's take these punks on!" Uzume and Yuki high fived eachother. They felt like they could take anything on. "Oh that reminds me Kazu."

"What's up?"

"Your name, Sakuraba. It sounds familiar." Uzume took a thought about it.

"I don't blame you. Sakuraba came from my father, Neku Sakuraba." That's when it hit Uzume right on the head like a frying pan. She was shocked to see the teenager.

"Your dad is Neku Sakuraba?! THE Neku Sakuraba?!" Kazu only nodded. "Than that means your mother is Shiki Sakuraba! Oh my god! This is too unreal!"

"Well again. I don't blame you." He scratched the back of his head blushing abit. "My dad is the famous singer and bass guitarist of the band him and his friend play in." He remembered seeing a poster of his dad with his old friend, Beat. The poster had Neku holding a guitar with Beat on the drums. "And my mom is a famous seamtress who made the famous brand now, Mew." Kazu remembered how Shiki was happy that her dream would come true. She became a seamtress, and a wife with children. "Anyway, we should look around town. Maybe will come across something."

"Good idea. And I'm hoping it's something good." The two began walking. "Oh that's right! I didn't tell you my name!" The sekirei bowed that made her breast jiggle abit that made Kazu blushed. "I'm Uzume. It's nice to me you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Uzume." These two smiled at eachother as they knew their partnership would win them this game! Both started heading down the road to see many people walking by. Uzume and Kazu wondered if they're in Shinto Teito, or Shibuya. "I'm just glad they're arn't any Noise around us."

"Noise? What do you mean?" The sekirei asked him.

"Well, those monsters back there. That's what I'm talking about." He said taking out some of his pins. He showed many of the pins he had. "You see, the Noise only attack players. The ones with these pins." He pointed to the black and white skull pin. Weirdly he had two. Uzume dugged into her own pocket, taking out two of the same.

"Hey look! We both got two." Uzume pointed out that made Kazu go into question. "You think we're special?"

"Maybe it's a bonus prize. Don't know really." Both were puzzled before Kazu remembered the mission. "L-look! We should worry about this later. Right now, we should focus on the mission!"

"Oh crap! Your right!" They both placed their pins away. "Let's book it too MBI!"

"Right behind ya!" The two new partners ran as fast they could to the building, easy for Uzume as she knew this city from the ups and downs. As they were in the Innersection right in front of MBI the two looked happy to see the mission would be over! Kazu ran past first, but he bumbed into something. A wall of some sort. "N-no way!"

"Damn it! How could this happened?!" The Vailed Sekirei started pounding on the door to see some leaning on it. Uzume walked up to the hooded man, seeing both her and Kazu. "Um, can you take down this... Thing?" She didn't what to say.

"Grab a partner... Objective Met. Wall Clear!" In a flash, the wall went away! Creating a path for the two. When Kazu wanted to thank him, he wasn't there anymore... He hasn't been this confused in a long time. Both of them passed the entrance to catch a breath.

"Did we make it?" Kazu looked at his hand to see that the timer stopped, fading away. "Alright! We did it!"

"Yeah we did!" Uzume high fived her partner.

"Don't count your luck..." a female voice ws heard as they looked to see who it was. "Anyone can survive Day 1. But believe me kiddies... It's gonna be a loooong ride..." When the female was done speaking, many more of the Frog Noise appeared! Causing both Uzume and Kazu to panic.

"Y-you got to be kidding me!" Kazu got angry as he just wanted the day to end!

"Kazu! You ready?!" Uzume asked him as her vails started moving.

The teenager only smirked. "You kidding?! I was born ready!" The two dissapeared from eachother again, facing the Noise once again. Kazu once again couldn't tell where Uzume was, but hoped she was okay. Uzume was at her spot seeing 4 of the Noise. She summoned her vails, surrounding 2 of them inside with many slash going on it. The Noise were reduced to nothing, as Kazu closed his eyes and concentrated on one of his pins. A flame erupted from the ground as it was destroying the last two. The fight was over, nothing hard. Yet they weren't at ease yet. "Uzume! Look!" Behind her she saw another Noise symbol and it was comming straight at them. "This guy looks tough!"

"Not tough enough!" the two teleported back to their spots to see a gisant bear like Noise with it's arm looking like a tattoo. "We can do this, Kazu!" Uzume formed two pair of drills made of her vails as she started piercing the Noise. Kazu used one of his pins to slash straight at the Noise landing a good combo for it to back off. The boy than used one of his other pins, shooting out balls of energy from his hands. Could tell that they were winning. She launched herself straight at the target, but it knocked her back far yet she got back straight up. The Sekirei landed a kick to it's jaw for it to have paralysis to by time.

Kazu finished it by creating a giant sword in his hands, slicing down at the Noise to end it's life. As the bright light took the two back at MBI tower, they were confused at what happened. "Uzume! Are you okay?!" The teenager asked his friend as she simply nodded.

"Nothing bad. I'll be fine." She decided to laugh it off but Kazu was still worried. "But it's true... That woman said anyone can survive the first day... But what if it gets even harder?"

"I don't know... But I do we have to kick every Noise ass in this town!" Kazu was full of anger. He wanted to go back to the living world where he could be with his family again. "I do hope Shizuka is alright..." The Vailed Sekirei was couldn't hear what he said. "A-anyway! Let's cross our fingers things will go good for us."

"Yeah. I agree." The two smiled at eachother, but soon everything went black. They became tired, sleepy, exhausted from today. The fell on the floor sleeping...

To Be Continued.


End file.
